


Airplanes like Shooting Stars

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: In which they are both smitten from the start





	Airplanes like Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Title stolen from a song cuz i could not think of anything else so  
> /Shrugs  
> Anyways!  
> This is very random and self indulgent and very fluffy cuz i got stuck on the longer fic I'm writing xP  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also written under an hour, no beta, late at night, so probably riddled with typos that I will discover after a nights rest)

This has been the single most long and tiring week of Akaashi Keiji’s life. 

 

Work trips are normal. Pitching ideas and products to other companies, trying to expand their brand, all of that is nothing new for Keiji. However, this trip was… just thinking about it makes him groan. The company he met with, though well known and successful, is misorganized. Meetings were misscheduled, itineraries didn't line up, and the CEO was a bigot who couldn't pay attention unless money was mentioned. 

 

And that's putting it nicely.

 

Between all the changes, all the switching cities to meet all the big wigs, Keiji got no sleep, no alone time, and definitely no peace of mind. 

 

When the last meeting concluded, it took every ounce of Keiji's willpower to not bolt out of the building. Instead, he plastered a smile on, shooks hands loosely, and took the soonest cab to the airport.

 

Now that he's  _ finally _ made it through security, Keiji shuffles onto the plane, thankful at least for first class amenities. He plops into his seat less gracefully than usual, puts his headphones in, and falls asleep faster than ever before.

~~~

Keiji's eyes blink open.

 

A few realizations sink in at once. First, his earphones have fallen out, so his ears are filled with the unmistakable noise of airplane engines. Second, his neck is not as stiff as it should be for sleeping while seated for… Third, he's been asleep for four hours, which means they should almost be home.

 

Next, he realizes that there are warm fingers threading through his curls. His pillow moves under him, and a soft, “Oh,” sounds above him. 

 

Keiji shifts, slowly moves his head to look up. His head rolls on what he then identifies as a shoulder, eyes tracing over a face. A strong jawline, but lips quirked up in a gentle grin, and eyes— 

 

Keiji actually sucks in a breath, draws away for a better look. The eyes he finds are soft, sparkling gold in the dying sunlight through the window. Black and silver hair hangs down loosely, ruffled, almost hanging over the eyes.

 

“You're awake.” The man finally says, fingers stilling in Keiji's hair. 

 

Keiji's heart is thrumming. He uses one hand to wipe at his sleepy eyes, blinks at the man, and then covers his face as warmth climbs up his cheeks. “Um, yeah. Sorry…. About that.”

 

The hand leaves Keiji's head and the man laughs, loud and full of life, turning to look at Keiji full on. “It's okay! You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to bother you.”

 

His smile is wide, genuine, squeezing his eyes shut and crinkling at the edges. It causes Keiji to notice a sprinkle of freckles over the bridge of the man's nose, a single dimple marking one cheek, his head tilting the opposite way just slightly.

 

This isn't good for Keiji's heart.

 

He clears his throat. “I appreciate it. Um,” Keiji sticks out a hand. “I'm Akaashi Keiji.”

 

“A beautiful name!” The man says, too loud. He grabs Keiji's hand and shakes it, warm and calloused. “I'm Bokuto Koutarou. It's nice to meet you, Akashi!”

 

“It's Akaashi,” he says. “Nice to meet you, too, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Kaashi, then.” Keiji tries to ignore the beat his heart skips. 

 

The announcement comes on to inform everyone of their descent. Bokuto's knees bounce, fingers tapping a rhythm on them. “Ah, I don't want to go home so much anymore.”

 

Keiji fiddles with his fingers. “Why's that?”

 

Bokuto's eyes flicker to Keiji's face, away, then back again. “Uh, well, I… was hoping we could talk more.”

 

Keiji stills. Such honesty is not what he was expecting. He isn't shy by any means, but small talk tires him out, loud strangers set him on edge, but… “you're different,” Keiji finally says.

 

“Huh?”

 

He blushes, looks away. Before he can lose the nerve, Keiji says, “Our conversation doesn't have to be limited to the plane, Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto looks at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. The astonishment soon turns into a blinding smile, warmer than the sun itself. “You mean it?”

 

Keiji feels his lips forming a smile in return, one unforced, one not full of exhaustion. A real, unstoppable smile, and he locks eyes with Bokuto, lets his heart beat to a new song.

 

Akaashi Keiji never expected to catch feelings for anyone, especially on an airplane, never expected to make the first move.

 

Keiji's smile widens, hands reaching out to play with Bokuto's fingers. “Yes, of course. I'd love to get to know you better.”

 

But then, Akaashi Keiji never expected to meet someone like Bokuto Koutarou.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I scream bokuaka 24/7 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


End file.
